Stay Together for the Kids
by fluffyrainbows
Summary: 14 year old Kira Snape is tired of her parents, Hermione and Severus constantly fighting. (Not good at this) Songfic to Blink 182's "stay together for the kids"


**Stay Together For the Kids- Blink 182**

**A songfic **

**Sporq**

**DISCLAIMER**

I don't own Harry Potter nor Blink 182…damn.

**A/N: **Here's my little songfic. I **LOVE** this song, so I decided to do a little ficlet on it. HGSS, I don't necessarily like the pairing, but I think it suited it.

Here's a little background on this songfic. Hermione's in her REALLY early 30's, about 31. She share's a 14 girl old girl with Severus. They got married after Hermione left school, and they've been arguing quite a lot for a bit. YEP.

* * *

"Severus, stop. Just stop. Are we back at this? I'm not sixteen anymore, Severus! The years have gone by, can't you remember? Don't you remember how it was before? When we used to be in love? SEVERUS! Don't look at me like that, I'm not little Hermione anymore. Hasn't this marriage meant anything to you?" Hermione Snape pounded on Severus' chest as his cold eyes looked down upon her porcelain figure. Her auburn hair stuck to her tear-streaked cheeks, her honey-brown eyes watering with tears. Nobody seemed to take notice that fourteen-year-old Kira Snape was sitting at the edge of the room, sullenly staring at the ground, pretending the whole situation didn't exist. She fumbled with the edge of her robes, shrugging her tears off with her hood.

_It's hard to wake up, _

_When the shades have been pulled shut. _

_This house is haunted, it's so pathetic, it makes no sense at all _

_I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away _

_What stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day _

Kira stood up slowly, trying to deafen the miserable shrieks of her mother. She brushed a strand of pitch-black hair from her elegant features. She slowly sauntered off to the other end of the house, her bedroom. She opened the door to her room, and flung herself onto her small, dingy bedroom and grabbed a ripped up piece of parchment and her favorite silver quill. She dipped it into her ink bottle and blotted the sheets. Yes, Kira loved to write. That's what she did; when she was happy, sad, frightened or overjoyed. She paused for a moment to wipe away a tear that had leaked away, now past her rosy cheeks. She grabbed her quill quite fixedly and started to scratch away in spiky, small writing.

_So here's your holiday _

_Hope you enjoy it this time _

_You gave it all away _

_It was mine _

_So when you're dead and gone, _

_Will you remember this night _

_Twenty years now lost _

_It's not right _

Kira smiled weakly. She was proud of her work, maybe she should keep it this time, It looked good enough. As she slid off her bed and reached for the small cardboard box under her bed that contained all of her writings, and opened it neatly. As she went to put her writing in there, she closed her eyes in a mixture of antagonism and resentment.

"I'M FINISHED, SEVERUS! WE'VE TRIED, AND TRIED. IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK."

"Well, have you taken into consideration that this may not all be entirely my fault?" Severus spat angrily.

"HMM, WELL, LET'S SEE, SEVERUS!" Hermione shrieked in mock curiosity, sarcasm dripping with every word. She began listing all of Severus' mistakes from the past couple of months.

"HOW ABOUT THAT TIME YOU RAN OFF WITH POTTER, GRANGER? HOW ABOUT THAT? IS THAT AUTOMATICALLY ERASED FROM YOUR MEMORY? DID YOU EVER TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION THAT I MIGHT HAVE AN OPINION ON THAT MATTER?"

"GRANGER, SEVERUS? So, we're back on the surname basis, are we?"

_Their anger hurts my ears _

_Been running strong for seven years _

_Rather than fix the problems, they never solve them _

_It makes no sense at all _

_I see them every day _

_We get along so why can't they? _

_If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants, _

_Then why's there so much pain? _

Kira looked down wretchedly again, lost for a thought. She re-read her poem, trying to find condolence, but the words no longer seemed to make any sense. She tightened her grip on the scrap of parchment, and in a split second crushed it in between her scratched hands. She threw it across her room and enveloped herself inside of her pillow, screaming out all of the frustrations nobody would hear except herself.

_So here's your holiday _

_Hope you enjoy it this time. _

_You gave it all away. _

_It was mine. _

_So when you're dead and gone, _

_Will you remember this night _

_Twenty years now lost. _

_It's not right. _

After a half-hour of shrieking and crying, screaming and pain, a deadly silence overtook the home. Kira looked around, hoping her room would imply an explanation, but found nothing. She decided to make her way down the staircase to find her parents.

_So here's your holiday _

_Hope you enjoy it this time _

_You gave it all away _

_It was mine _

_So when your dead and gone, _

_Well you, you'll never guess my _

_Twenty years now lost _

_It's not right_

It seemed like it took an eternity for Kira to get downstairs. When she arrived, she took soft steps and rested her eyes on her parents, both breathing heavily on opposite sides of the futon couch, she wondered what would happen next. The looked at both of them, but they refused to make eye-contact with one another. A fresh wave of tears overtook Kira's jet black eyes at the notion of petty hatred. She silenced her constant snivels of sadness and sat in between the _former _lovebirds. Together, they all sat on the couch, Hermione and Severus on opposite ends, looking at opposite sides, and Kira in the middle, once again pretending the whole situation didn't exist.

_It's not right _

_It's not right _

_It's not right _

* * *

**ALL DONE! Hope you liked it, I kind of did? Hehe. R&R!**

**Sporq.**


End file.
